


It's a date, then

by EmeraldTart



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTart/pseuds/EmeraldTart
Summary: The two guardians of Sugarteara visited the land per Peppermint and Sorbet's suggestion. Mocha called it a date. Lobster just calls it hanging out between friends.
Relationships: Lobster Cookie/Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 18





	It's a date, then

"Why do I need to wear that!?" Lobster yelled.

They have been on land for quite some time now. However, Mocha asked Lobster to wear clothes because... Let's be real, wearing a full suit of armour will attract unwanted attention. 

"Other Cookie's will be less scared. Plus, you really need to wear something other than those clothes." Mocha responded with her usual calm voice. 

Lobster tsked, knowing full well of how he looks like. He snatched the clothes and stared at it, "You do realise I have claws, right?"

"Yeah. Sea Fairy help me with modifying it."

She thought that far ahead. Dang it. 

Xxx

"So, where to first?" Lobster asked. He no longer wear his armour, but he kept his black suit. He simply wear a blue jacket with a single red stripe on it. And for some miraculous reason, the spikes on his legs doesn't tear through his dark boots.

Mocha, meanwhile wear a dress that looks a lot like her robe. A small beanie on her head with a green shell as a decoration. 

"Walk around, I guess. Peppermint got a ticket from his friend, Cotton Candy. But he has a play date with Sorbet... So he gave this to me." she puts two pieces of paper in front of Lobster's face. 

"It's a show for a group called CAKE POPs...? They will start on 10 pm. So we have plenty of time to explore, let's go!"

"Ah, wait, don't pull! That's my prosthetic arm, remember!?"


End file.
